Love is Forever
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella and Edward have been married for three years, the happiest years of their lives...but after a heated argument, Edward storms out of the house. What Bella doesn't know is that Edward may never return... All Human story, beta is As Hearts Collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to the fabulous Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi welcome to my story (Love is Forever) I hope you enjoy. Banner now on profile love gem.**

**Bella Pov:**

It had been three months since my life had changed forever.

Three months ago the love of my life was involved in a car accident and now...he's in a coma.

I remembered the day like it was yesterday, this was the first time we had ever had a big fight.

_Flash back._

I woke up next to my husband, Edward, feeling very stiff as a wave of nausea washed over me again for the fifth day in a row. I quickly stumbled out of bed, trying not to wake Edward, as I rushed towards the bathroom.

Within a few minutes the sickness had died down and I was starting to feel a little better so I pushed myself up, using the sink for support.

Once I was standing up I leant against the sink searching for my purple toothbrush. Finally after what seemed like ages, I had found it and brushed my teeth three times before the nasty taste of sick had left my mouth.

I then made my way back into the bedroom to see Edward still fast asleep, his beautiful face was relaxed and his bronze hair was spread out all over his pillow. At that moment I leant down and kissed Edward softly on the forehead before making my way down stairs to fix Edward and me some breakfast.

In the end I settled with pancakes, one stack which was topped with strawberries and the other was topped with blueberries. As I finished cooking, I heard movement upstairs which indicated that Edward had just woken up.

Hearing that Edward was awake excited me to no end as this was the first day we had both had off in six months , I mean sure, we spent time together after work but we never seemed to have the whole day just centring around Edward and I.

A moment later I heard the sound of Edward's feet padding down the stairs and within a few seconds my Greek god was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a crooked smile gracing his face.

Edward swiftly moved forward before pulling me into his arms before I could blink, "Good morning love, how are you?" Edward asked while nuzzling my neck.

"I'm great thank you love. I'm looking forward to spending the day with you. Did you sleep well?" I answered in a soft tone.

"I always sleep well when I'm next to you, love and I'm looking forward to today as well," Edward replied before pulling me into a passionate kiss that made my knees go weak.

After a few minutes we broke apart from the kiss, panting as we tried to catch our breath.

"I love you Edward," I whispered before leaning my head onto his chest.

"As I love you," Edward replied in a loving tone.

When we had just finished breakfast which included feeding each other and laughing like a couple of teenagers who were experiencing love for the first time, we decided to go down town and watch a movie.

There had never been a more perfect moment in our three years of marriage other than our honeymoon of course. Sadly I was bought back to reality by the sound of something buzzing.

As I looked up, I saw that it was Edward's Blackberry making the noise and of course he was lifting it to his ear, which caused me to frown.

I shook my head and silently begged him to not answer it but Edward glanced down me, giving me a pleading look which meant he was sorry but it must be important.

"Hello? Edward Cullen speaking, how may I help you?" After that all I heard were muttered sentences before I heard the words that made me want to scream, "Of course. I will be there as soon as possible."

I felt like breaking down crying as I knew what those words meant, it meant that my special day with Edward was over and that he was going into work. It was always the same. Edward would choose work over me, part of me knew he never meant it but it still made me feel unloved.

As Edward started to walk towards the kitchen door all I could do was to utter one simple word.

"Please."

Edward turned towards me and tried to explain why our day was ruined.

"I'm sorry love! I need to go to work; there's been an emergency at the hospital and a few members of staff have called in sick, which means they really need my help!"

I felt tears starting to swell up in my eyes and the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop them. "You always do this! Do you not care about me at all? Is that all you care about? Your work? Because I feel like I hardly know you anymore!" I shouted at Edward and in that moment I saw him freeze and his expression turned hard.

"What? How can you think that Isabella? You know I love you but I really need to go to work because that's what I do! I help people!" Edward argued using my full name to stress how upset he was with me.

"Do I Edward? You always put work before me these days, I mean, the one day we've both had off together in over six months and you go and offer you're services when today was supposed to be about us!"

"It's not like I called them, Isabella, they called me and I need to help in any way possible!" Edward shouted before stalking off out of the room and up the stairs.

A few minutes later I saw Edward rushing down the stairs, not even sparing me a glance as he slammed the door closed.

In that moment I broke down on the floor while sobs started to form in my throat as tears fell down my face. I looked at the door and wished that Edward would come back and tell me he was sorry. I wanted him to kiss me and tell me that he would stay with me, that I meant more to him than his job.

We would make love to one another but that was not going to happen as I knew my Edward's pride would get in the way of his apologies. So I just sat there, sobbing, feeling my heart shatter for god knows how long until the house phone started to ring.

In that moment I pushed my heart break aside as I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me that I should answer the phone as it might be something important.

As I walked towards the phone, I took one more calming breath before answering it "Hello?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

"Hello, this is Doctor Green from Forks Hospital. Can I please speak to Isabella Cullen?" In that moment all I could do was wonder why the hell they would want to speak to me and why it was this Doctor Green person instead of my Edward?

"Oh, this is Isabella Cullen but I prefer to be called Bella," I added, "How may I help you Dr Green?" I asked in a sweet tone while trying to hide my anger towards the hospital which had caused us to argue.

"Well, we need you to come down to the hospital Mrs Cullen; you see a Dr Edward Cullen has been involved in a car accident...I'm sorry Bella." As soon as I heard those words my world fell apart and my life had little meaning any more.

"Of course, I'm on my way," was all I said! Not bothering to wait for a reply, I hung up the phone and raced towards the door, grabbing my truck keys as I went.

About fifteen minutes later I pulled into the Forks Hospital parking lot. My hands were shaking as I clenched the wheel for dear life and my vision was blurred as I pulled into a parking spot.

I wrenched open my truck door and run into the hospital as fast as my legs would carry me. Within a few minutes I was standing at the reception feeling very out of breath from running as sobs broke through my body at the same time.

"My husband Edward Cullen was bought in from a car accident; can you please tell me where I can find him?" I asked nearly pleading for an answer.

The receptionist typed something into her computer before sighing and asking me to sit down while she called his doctor to come speak to me. At that moment I thought that the worse had happened, that I had lost my Edward forever but before I could do or think about anything else I fell to the floor and let the darkness take over.

**Sometime later:**

I wasn't sure how much time had passed but I woke to find a doctor checking my blood pressure. When I tried to speak my throat felt very dry and sore but I made the words come out anyway.

"Where is he? Where's my Edward?" I asked before breaking down into another round of sobbing.

The doctor answered me in a soft voice but his tone was laced with sorrow "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mrs Cullen but your husband is in a heavy coma but we have every hope that he will wake up."

That's when I heart broke and I started to hyperventilate and before I knew it blackness overwhelmed me again.

_End of flashback._

It still hurt so much to think about that day but it was incredibly lucky that I had our family beside me every step of the way. Edward had showed little development in his vital organs which was not a good sign but I had to keep the hope that Edward would come back to us.

Yeah that's right. I said us. I was going to the hospital to tell Edward that we were three and a half months pregnant. I hoped this news would bring him back to me somehow and that we could be a family. like we always dreamed of being.

I really didn't want Edward to miss out on our baby's development but I knew there was nothing I could do but wait and believe me when I say I would wait forever for Edward, just to be back in his arms.

'_God, I hope Edward wakes up soon.'_ I thought miserably, before making my way to the hospital to share the wonderful news with my beautiful, sleeping husband.

**A/N: Wow I would first like to thank everyone for their support during this story as it truly means a lot me. Please review if you are a new reader as it would make my day!**

**I would also love to say a big thank you to the beta for this story (As Hearts Collide) as she helped me a lot so thank so much Imsy. **

**Big news: My banner for Love is Forever is now on my profile and I would like to say a really big thank you to Mehek 18 for creating it for me love gem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi I would like to thank everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts, you really made me smile thank you.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Arriana Cullen, xXTwilightLover159Xx, ifyougetedwardigetemmett, Greys Anatomy 1234, misscarlislecullen7, ireadthetwilightsaga, Forever A Book Nerd, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, fdaleny214, Makayla, lizzycullen1994,tina062093, edwards lover, A is for Angel, Fictionlover1124, mrs cullen forever and angel1994 .**

**Bella Pov: **

I made it the hospital in no time at all as there was very little traffic on the way. As I parked my car I could feel my heart beat pick up speed and I started to hyperventilate.

How was I going to tell Edward the most important news of our life's when he probably wasn't even going to hear me? When he might never wake up!

'_No!'_ My thoughts shouted as I quickly shook that particular thought out of my head.

I had to keep believing that my Edward was going to come back to us or I would simply lose all purpose to keep living, I needed my love by my side so that we could start our family together.

After a while I finally I willed myself to leave my car. As I took the same walk that I had made over five hundred times in the last three months across the deserted parking lot, I felt my nerves start to kick in again but I managed to keep myself calm for the baby's sake.

Once I reached the hospital doors I knew I had to do this right now. If I didn't tell him today I never would be able to overcome my fear to tell him. As soon as that was decided, I started the long walk to Edward's room .While walking down the hospital corridor's I noticed a young woman being wheeled out in a wheelchair with a bright smile on her face as she held a blue little bundle in her arms.

I couldn't help but wish that would be me in five and a half months time with Edward being the person who wheeled us out. I could imagine the brilliant smile plastered all over our faces as we looked down at our little baby.

Within a few minutes I reached Edward's room, his door was closed so I leant closer to open it. Once the door was open I was met by the same heart breaking sight of my loves eyes closed peacefully as he slept in a deep sleep.

Looking around the room I saw a fresh bunch of grapes which I knew must have been Esme's doing as she bought a new bunch of grapes to his bedside ever other day just in case he woke up, as grapes were his favourite fruit.

Esme was Edward's mother, we had been family from the moment me met. I got on with all of Edward's family and I loved them as if they were my own family.  
As I pulled out of my thoughts I felt tears run down my cheeks as I walked forward towards Edward.

So many people loved my Edward and we would be starting a family very soon, I just hoped that he woke up soon... I missed him so much.

I sat down in the chair beside Edward's bed and took hold of both his hands before I started to speak. "Hello Edward, it's me Bella! I don't know if you can hear me but I have something very important to tell you." I said before stopping to catch my breath which had suddenly left my body.

"I'm just going to say this and get it over with...I'm pregnant and I need you here with me. Please Edward wake up, we need you!" I started to sob, the tears running down my face as I waited for a response.  
But nothing happened.  
I sat there for hours just sobbing into the sheets before I realised that visiting hours were  
over and I had to leave until I could come back tomorrow.

**Two months later: **

The morning sickness had finally stopped and I was now five and a half months pregnant. I was still hoping and praying that my Edward would wake up soon, but it was like everyone else had giving up on Edward awaking apart from Esme, of course, she was still be my side praying with me.

The doctors were all saying that there was little chance of recovery as he had been in a coma for five months now and was showing little signs of improvements.  
But I still hoped that one day he would come back to us.

At the moment we were at a family picnic in a large park in Forks. All of Edward's family were here and Charlie had made the effort to be here for me. I had found out I was carrying a little baby boy, I could only hope that he would look like his father.  
We had just finished our food and the others were messing around while I was relaxing on this rare sunny day.

Just then I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and as I looked down at the caller ID I saw that it was Edward's doctor from the hospital. I quickly answered it needing to know what was going on and if anything had happened to Edward.

"Hello?" I answered after the first ring.

"Hello, is that you Isabella?" Dr Green asked me.

"Yes it's me, is Edward ok?" I asked in a desperate attempt to keep the fear out of my voice.

I noticed that Esme was by my side rubbing my back smoothly as I waited for my answer.

"I'm calling to inform you that Edward woke up an hour again and that he is asking for you Mrs Cullen," Dr Green stated.

"Oh my god hi...his a...wake" I shuttered out before the phone slipped out of my hand and my world went black.

**An hour later at the hospital, Esme's POV:  
**  
The family had been at the hospital for over an hour now. We were still waiting for news on Bella but the doctor had finally come to let me know that Edward's tests were finished and that we could go and see him one at a time.

We all decided it should be me that went to see Edward first as Bella was still passed out from shock I guess, but I was still very worried for my daughter and grandchild as they meant the world to me.  
I walked into Edward's room while I was still lost in my thoughts but I didn't miss the disappointed look on his face when he saw me...I knew that he only really wanted to see Bella.

"Mum," Edward croaked out before taking a deep breath.  
I didn't think twice before leaping across the room and pulling my son into a gentle motherly hug.  
"Oh Edward! I'm so glad that your awake, I have missed you so much!" I whispered while sobbing in relief.

"I missed you too mum but can I please see Bella? I need to tell her I'm sorry about the argument we had the day I got into the car crash," Edward asked me in a soft yet somehow urgent tone.

"Edward, darling, when the hospital called about the news, Bella passed out and they are still running tests to see what caused her to blackout but I think it's just the shock," I offered up to Edward as an explanation on why Bella was not here yet.

Before Edward reply, Bella's doctor and my husband Carlisle walked into Edward's room.

"Mrs Cullen could I please speak to you and your husband outside a minute," Dr Green asked in a gentle yet firm tone.

"Of course Doctor Green," I turned back to Edward, "I will be back in a minute." I said before kissing the top of his head.

"No!" Edward tried to shout but it came out like he was being strangled. We all turned to him as  
he continued "No, please I need to know what's happening," Edward begged while he looked at us pleadingly.

"Ok," Dr Green signed before continuing "Bella has woken up but the reason she passed out had worried me slightly as it can be dangerous while in her condition."  
"What condition?" Edward asked before the doctor could continue.

"Well Bella has a very high blood pressure and with her being five and a half months pregnant, I would think it wise to put her on bed rest.," Dr Green explained before looking towards Edward who was trying to stand up.

"Wait a minute there Edward, what do you think you're doing? Get back into that bed please."

Edward ignored the doctor, "Not a chance in hell, Doc. My wife is pregnant and she needs me. There is no way in hell that I am getting back into that bed."

"Edward please be reasonable, you need to rest!" The doctor said in a persuasive tone.

"I will rest...once I've seen my Bella so please help me!" he asked pleading with us and of course I was the first to respond as I ran out the room, grabbed a wheel chair and rushed back in. I didn't want to keep Edward and Bella apart any longer than they had to be.

Carlisle and the doctor helped Edward settle down in the wheel chair before wheeling him down the hall so that he could see his wife and their unborn child.

I knew from that moment on, their family was going to be ok. They now had a chance to raise their child together... the way it should have been from the very beginning.

**A/N: Hi everyone I hope you like this Chapter, I couldn't kill Edward off lol.**

**Please review if you haven't already and check out my banner for this story it was made by the creative Mehek 18.**

**I would also like to thank my Beta who got this chapter back to me really fast, so thank you to Imsy also know as ( As Hearts Collide) you did a brilliant job.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi I would like to thank everyone who added me to their favourites and alerts, you really made me smile thank you.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my second chapter!** **Twilight knight, Starr Cullen, misscarlislecullen7, mcinbel, ireadthetwilightsaga, Forever A Book Nerd, fdaleny214, jess1984, team jacob 4 ever126, tina062093, RobertForLife, Jenox2009, A is for Angel, MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR, MrsRPatz15x, BuiltToughSince1987 and Bellaangel383.**

**Bella Pov:**

My eyes fluttered open, only to be met by a bright light which blinded my sight momentarily. I quickly closed them again before reopening them slowly, so that the light wouldn't affect me as much.

Once I got used to the light I looked around to see that I was lying on a hospital bed, connected to a drip and some other machines that I preferred not to waste too much time on. As I didn't want to pass out again.

All I could think about was if my baby boy was ok, I mean, if he was hurt I would surely lose all meaning. First of all the love of my life fall's into a coma and then I end up in hospital with a chance of losing our first child that I had fought so valiantly for.

I couldn't stop the tears that started to dribble down my cheeks ,I wrapped my arms around my baby bump attempting to hold myself together...but I couldn't keep calm and in the end the sorrow triumphed.

Only a few minutes later a doctor walked into the room, "Oh Mrs Cullen, you're awake! That's brilliant news!" The doctor said while trying to cover up the shock on his face as he approached my bed.

"Doctor! Please tell me that my baby is okay, please!" I almost sobbed.

Doctor Green replied "Oh, of course your baby is just fine Mrs Cullen! It seems that your blood pressure is a little on the high side and you are a bit dehydrated which is probably what caused you to faint. Those are the main reasons why we have been monitoring your blood pressure and heart rate, just as a precaution you understand."

As he spoke he reached up and checked the drip attached to the pole at my bedside, then I realised that there was an IV stuck in my arm. A wave of nausea rolled over me.

He lifted a chart from the end of my bed and began making notes after taking my temperature and running some more tests.

"Oh, I see, so I passed out because my blood pleasure was a little too high..." I asked, still feeling concerned.

"Yes but it seems to have returned to normal now, both you and your baby are fine. I would advise however to avoid stress and take as much rest as possible for the remainder of your pregnancy Mrs Cullen."

All I picked up on was the fact that the baby was going to be fine and this confirmation brought more tears to my eyes but this time, they were of joy.

"Oh, thank you doctor, thank you!" I sobbed.

With the tests complete, Dr Green started walking towards the door but not before addressing me first.

"I will return soon. Please rest. You and your baby need to regain your strength."

About half an hour later I heard the door open but I decided to keep my eyes closed. Within a minute I felt a clammy hand take mine into its grasp.

"Bella, love, can you hear me?" A voice of an angel asked. Hearing my angel's voice, my eyes fluttered open...I needed to know that this was real.

I saw Edward sitting in a wheelchair beside my bed and I couldn't contain my happiness any longer. I tried to go to him, desperately scrambling off the covers, but the drip stopped me from having Edward back in my arms.

But a second later Edward forced himself out of his wheelchair and onto the bed beside me.

Then suddenly I was home.

I was finally in my Edward's arms and all I could do was break down sobbing while hugging him closer. I had waited so long for this.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I love you. Please forgive me! I should have never have argued with you, you are much more important than my job and I promise that if you take me back I will never take you for granted again," Edward pleaded his tone low and urgent.

"Oh Edward! I missed you so much, of course you're forgiven! I love you and our baby more than anything in the world" I whispered.

That's when I felt a nudge in my stomach. I gasped and my hands went quickly to the place our baby had just made its first kick.

Within a second Edward's hands were grasping my face as he looked me over with his eyes. "Bella, love, are you ok? Do you need a doctor? Please Bella answer me!"

I quickly took one of his hands in mine and placed on the spot in which our baby boy was kicking.  
"I guess he was waiting for his Daddy," I said looking into Edward's eyes as I explained "That was our little man's first kick, Edward."

A moment later I saw a tears leak from Edward eyes as he caressed my baby bump.

"You mean that were going to have a son, Bella?" Edward asked before peppering my face with kisses.

"Yeah," Was all I could say before I was swept into a passionate kiss.

A few hours later Edward was told that he needed to leave but could come back in the morning after some rest but this never stopped Edward sneaking back in to my room in the middle of the night.

For the first time in months I slept well. Edward held me in his arms for the entire night and I felt safe and secure once again.

**3 months, 1 week and 2 days later:**

It had been three months since Edward had woken up from his coma and I was now 8 and a half months pregnant.

I was currently lying on the bed while I waited for Edward to get out of the shower but suddenly my bladder felt like it was going to burst .I needed to use the toilet but Edward was currently using the upstairs bathroom so I decided to go use the down stairs bathroom.

I knew Edward would not be pleased with me for walking down the stairs by myself as he had become very protective of me during the pregnancy but I seriously needed to pee. I had to use the toilet or there would be a puddle on the floor. I knew which one I would prefer.

As I slowly made my way down the stairs, I felt a sharp pain rip through me and I cried out in agony, gripping the railing to keep me steady. Only a second later I felt water run down my legs and that's when I knew I was going into labour.

I shouted for Edward at the top of my lungs and only a moment later he came running out of our bedroom only dressed in his boxers.

Edward was by my side in less than a second. "What's wrong love?" Edward asked in a panicked voice.

"My water has broken! The baby's coming! Please, we need to get to the hospital!" I sobbed as another contraction ripped through me.

Within a couple of minutes Edward and I were dressed and Edward picked me up bridal style and started walking speedily to his car. He picked up the baby bag which we had left by the door so we wouldn't forget it and then we were off to the hospital.

**14 hours and 24 minutes later:**

"One last push, Bella!" The doctor encouraged me one last time and with all my strength I pushed my little boy out.

Only a second later the most precious sound filled the room, it was the sound of our baby boy's cries.

"Would you like to cut the cord Daddy?" The doctor asked smiling towards Edward.

"Of course," Edward said before taking the surgical scissors and snipping the cord.

"Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy," the nurse said before gently placing the baby into my arms. As I looked into our baby boys green eyes I knew that everything would be perfect, just as long as I had Edward and our son.

"Welcome to the world my little EJ (Edward Junior)" I whispered before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" One of the midwives asked softly.

"Yes, our son is going to be called Edward Masen Cullen," I replied as our son's eyes closed peacefully.

"I love you, Bella," Edward whispered before kissing EJ's forehead, "I love you too, little man."

"As we love you," I whispered before resting my head on his shoulder and in that moment I was grateful for every chance Edward and I had together.

I was so thankful for this second chance that we had been given together and we would never waste a second of the time, we were finally a family. This was the start of our new life.

**A/N: Wow I am so, so thankful for all the support given to me through this story! If you haven't already please review! **

**Please Check out the sequel called Is Love Eternal and remember to check out my banners which can be found on my profile love gem .**

**I would also like to say a huge thank you to Imsy (As Hearts Collide) you have been a brilliant Beta to work with, so thank you a 1000 times over love gem.**


	4. Contest Notice: 36 hours before removed

**Hello my dear readers **

I am writing to inform you that I have a **contest** running called **(Trying For A Baby Contest).**

Of course this is a **Twilight contest only**, I hope some of you decide to enter as I know there are lots of talented people here on fanfiction.

Good luck if you decide to enter and if you're a reader of pregnancy stories it might be an idea to add us to your alerts.

All the information that you could need is on our contest page and this is the link- .net/~tryingforababycontest

If thie link doesn't come out right above it can be found in my favorites love gem.

**Useful dates: **

**Open for Submission: ****April 1, 2011 - May 22, 2011**

**Voting will be open: ****May23, 2011 – May 28 , 2011**

**The winner will be announced when the poll closes and judges make a decision, please allow 24 hours for the announcement**


End file.
